


A Mild Masochist

by CryBabyClub



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyClub/pseuds/CryBabyClub
Summary: Ra gets yelled at for fumbling a contract but he never said he disliked being scolded. Especially if it's by a certain someone
Relationships: Modryn Oreyn/ Original Male Character, Modryn Oreyn/Ra
Kudos: 2





	A Mild Masochist

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote while talking about my OC with a friend on discord. It's a mess and has zero editing there really isn't much substance either but lol I wanted to post it anyway since this is the first thing I've written in a long time. 
> 
> I also just wanted to write about my Half Khajiit half Imperial OC, Ra

Oreyn is in a foul mood over something or other and Ra may or may not have fumbled a contract. Sure he completed it but not in the way that it was supposed to be completed. The person who paid for that contract was not happy and let Oreyn know how displeased he was that he sent some half man half beast to get this job done that obviously they would screw it up and he should of sent someone else. Of course this person got a rather loud earful from Oreyn and threats of violence if he doesn't vacate the property immediately. He was also informed that the fighters guild will no longer be doing business with him. This did not get Ra out of the dressing down that he knew was inevitably coming.

Maybe if that man didn't set Oreyn off it wouldn't have been as bad but Oreyn was pissed and now his anger was directed toward Ra. Though Ra would be lying if he wasn't a little bit excited for what was about to come. The yelling could practically be heard outside and every other member of the guild had vacated long before it started, no one liked to be around when Oreyn started to yell. Ra was called names and insulted, was called varying different words for idiot and useless though Ra did note that Oreyn never once brought his bloodline into it which Ra was grateful for.

by the end of it Ra's own face was red and he could feel sweat starting to slip down the back of his neck, he shifted uncomfortably trying to keep his hard on out of Oreyn's view though if he was honest he didn't think Oreyn would notice on account of the the steaming coming out of the other mans ears.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Oreyn asked rather sharply, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his finger against his right forearm.

Ra muttered out an apology "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I'm very sorry, sir. I won't ever happen again." Ra replied, a little too loud than he would have like.

Oreyn just stared at him for a moment before gesturing with his head for Ra to leave.

Which Ra did quite eagerly in fact, he had a problem that he needed to take care of and fast.


End file.
